Heartache
by LostLaputa
Summary: Yamada's love is unrequited once. She move on and what happen next? Read to find out!


_**A/N: I do not own Honey and Clover. This is kind of crappy. But please read and review anyway. Enjoy!**_

"Ayu..."

"I'm fine." Yamada Ayumi said with a shaky tone before her friend, Hanamoto Hagumi, could finish her sentence. She was trying hard not to cry.

_I must not cry... Its not a big deal... He is just a guy... Its not worth it..._

But tears betrayed her, as they rolled down her cheeks.

* * *

_Few hours ago_, 

It was 31st of July. Yamada was getting ready for her date. It had been a long time since she and Nomiya Takumi had a date. He was very busy last few weeks ago, although that was what Yamada thinks. Nomiya had not returned her call and had stopped contacting her since he came back from his business trip. _I'm sure there's a good reason to it, I'm going to ask him tonight..._

At seven o'clock, Nomiya's car was outside of Yamada's house. Yamada wore a lovely pink dress. Nomiya greeted her at the door step. "You look beautiful today," complimented Nomiya as he opened the door for Yamada.

Yamada flushed. "Thank you. You look handsome too," she replied. Nomiya took her to an elegant restaurant to have their dinner. They had a wonderful dinner and the atmosphere was very romantic. Yamada was very happy that things were going well. After desserts, Nomiya paid for the bills and they left the restaurant and headed to their car.

"Let's take a walk on the beach," Nomiya suggested as he starts the engine. Yamada was surprised to hear that but she agreed. They were very quiet along the way to the beach. Yamada felt uneasy but she kept quiet.

_Maybe he needs to relax... After all, he does look kind of pressured..._

After what seem like hours, they reached their destination. Nomiya took Yamada's hand as they walked to the beach. That night was breezy.

"You are awfully quiet today. Is anything wrong?" asked Yamada, concerned.

"I'm fine..." replied Nomiya, not looking at her.

"You know you can tell me anything..."

"I said I'm fine," said Nomiya, rather harshly.

Yamada stared at him and then looked out to the sea.

"Why didn't you return my calls and my messages??" Yamada knew that this was not the time to ask, but she couldn't help herself.

"I was busy."

"Busy doing what??"

"I'm just busy. Look, I'm sorry I didn't return your calls or your messages ok?" said Nomiya, in a rather frustrating manner. "I'm really stressed ok? I've got screwed by my boss. I need a time-out, if you're ok with it..."

Yamada couldn't believe her ears. _Is he breaking up with me?? _

"Are you saying you want to break up?" asked Yamada tearfully. There was a long pause. Yamada does not need to hear the words from Nomiya's mouth that their relationship had just ended that very moment.

"I hate you." Yamada picked up her heels and walked up the shore. Nomiya grabbed her arm just in time and asked, "Where are you going, Ayu?"

Yamada pulled her hand free forcefully and said, "None of your business!" as she stormed off leaving Nomiya standing alone. He gazed after her as she disappeared into the dark.

* * *

There was a knock on the door. 

"Who is it?" asked Hagu as she ran out of her work room and opened the door. Standing in front of her was Yamada. Yamada's eyes were red and puffy, her hair was messy and her cheeks were pinkish-red.

"Erm... Can I come in??" asked Yamada uncertainly.

"Yea, sure..." Hagu stepped aside and let her friend in. As she closed the door behind her, she asked, "What happened?"

Yamada sat on the couch and forced a weak smile on her already redden face and said, "Oh... Nothing really... Just that, we... Broke up..."

"Ayu..."

"I'm fine…" Yamada said with a shaky tone before her friend could finish her sentence. She was trying hard not to cry.

_I must not cry... Is not a big deal... He is just a guy... Is not worth it..._

But tears betrayed her, as they rolled down her cheeks. Hagu just sat there quietly as she watched Yamada pulling out tissue after tissue.

"It's... It's getting late... I-I better get going..." Yamada said as she stood up.

"You can stay here tonight. You can't get a taxi home at this hour anyway and it will be too dangerous for you to walk home," said Hagu trying to get her friend to stay.

"It's ok Hagu. I... (deep breath) I want to be alone. Thanks anyway..." Yamada walked out the office door and disappeared into the hallway.

Hagu closed the door behind her, walked to the telephone and started dialing Morita Shinobu's number.

* * *

The next day, Yamada was in her usual outfit in the pottery room. She had been there since early that morning. Morita was standing in the entrances as he watched her. He walked into the room and pulled the nearest chair to him and situated it so that he could sit right in front of Yamada. 

Yamada looked up as she heard footsteps echoing the room. "Hey Morita," she said simply as she turned her attention back to her work. _Please don't say a word, Morita. You are here because Hagu told you everything..._

"Yamada..." said Morita softly. Before he could say another word, tears started dripping out of Yamada's eyes. Yamada wiped off her tears frantically and uttered, "You love to make me cry, don't you Morita??"

Morita pulled her closer and put his hand on her head. Yamada buried her face in Morita's shoulder and she started sobbing all over again.

"Its ok, Ayu... Just let it all out..."

* * *

10 months had passed since Yamada and Nomiya broke up. Yamada was now working in Harada's Design with Rika and Mayama. She had recovered from her pain and built up her confidence. 

"Hurry up Yamada... Its time for lunch," said Rika.

"I'll be right there."

Yamada quickly tidied up her desk and took her purse. She met Rika and Mayama in the entrance of Harada's Design and they head off to the usual place to have their lunch.

As they were discussing a project they had just accepted, a familiar figure walked pass Yamada's side. Yamada turned her head around.

"Yamada, are you listening??" Mayama's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh. Yea, I'm listening." She turned her attention back to the topic she was just discussing with her colleague.

_Was that Takumi? _She forced that thought out of her mind.

The man stopped in his tracks. He turned around and saw Yamada chatting happily with her colleague.

"You sure you're ok with it, Nomiya?" asked Teshigawara Miwako. "You should at least say hi to her..."

"It's ok, Miwako. It was good to see her happy again..." answered Nomiya.

_I'm really glad to see your smile again... And I'm sorry..._

- The End -


End file.
